Lovers Faith
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: This story is for my college coursework. It is a superiorshipping fic. ENJOY! and no FLAMES Finally complete
1. Chapter 1

Lovers Faith

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. You must think I'm mad for one to start a new story when I'm halfway completing the other one. Another you must think to put these two as a pairing actually there's a proper name for this couple it's known as Superiorshipping. Most people have done one shot but I'll try and do a story for this I mean for this couple. 

Superior: _higher in rank, position or status._

Couple: Johan Andersen and Edo Phoenix. 

Chapter One: Edo's arrival

A few years had passed since everyone had graduated from Duel Academy. Johan had returned to Europe for a pro league tournament. He was also the number one ranked duelist in the whole of Europe. Lately people were trying to take his position. He had to owe it to the Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon he wouldn't off get this far without them. Johan was also a doctor as well as a Pro – League Duelist he loved it. Johan lived in Berlin in an apartment near the Parliament buildings. He was happy being by his self and liked having a lot of Fan girls. But for some reason he wanted to go into a relationship. He switched on the T.V hoping it take his mind of things. He switched on the Duel Channel.

"Reports are in Johan Andersen will be facing Japanese Pro League champion Edo Phoenix. In a special exhibition match to represent their Countries." 

Johan fell out of his chair and whacked his head against the table. He couldn't believe his luck, Edo Phoenix the person he wanted to duel the most. Man he also noticed that Edo had got a lot taller and muscular. He was still wearing the same sliver tuxedo. His hair was much more longer man he was handsome

"_Why am I thinking this?" Johan asked himself. _

Johan was confused he liked Edo as a friend. But he knew he loved him. Oh why was love so complicated? He went back to watching the channel hoping it would clear his mind.

"Yes the match would be in three days time. News just in Edo has arrived in Berlin airport. Yes the flight has just arrived in the airport. Also we heard that these two are school friends so this match would be interesting." 

Johan quickly switched of the T.V and grabbed his black leather jacket. He was now wearing a green dress shirt with the cuffs. Exactly like his purple dress shirt. He was still wearing his favourite black jeans and the brown boots. He grabbed his BMW Z4 car keys and got into the car. He switched on the engine and drove to Berlin Airport.

MEANWHILE IN BERLIN AIRPORT………..

Edo should have guessed that the paparazzi would be at the airport and that meant the fan girls too. Lately he hadn't been himself. He had migraines and some times his vision went blurry. Oh well he thought it was normal. So he got ready to answer random questions. 

"So MR Phoenix how are you feeling about facing Johan Andersen in an exhibition match to represent your own country?"

"I'm actually kind of looking forward to it. It's been three years since we graduated and I'm actually eager to meet him." Edo said

"MR Phoenix can we have your autograph?" Fan girl 1 asked

"Aww he's as cute as Johan Andersen." Fan girl 2 said dreamily

Soon there was a whole bunch of girls was surrounding Edo. Edo was feeling quite annoyed. 

The fan girls squealed and they all decided to jump on him. 

"Ahh FANGIRLS! HELP?" said Edo

Edo suddenly got stampeded on or he thought. At the last moment someone had grabbed him at the back of his tuxedo. That person let him go with a smile on his face. He turned around to thank the person. His face widened with shock. 

"Johan?" Edo asked confused

"Yup it's me and by the way this place is famous for its fan girls. That's why you have to be careful." Johan replied "So where are you staying?" 

"I'm staying at a hotel near the airport." Edo replied 

"Want to get something to drink?" Johan asked 

"Yup might as well all that running does make you thirsty." Edo said not taking his eyes of the taller bluenette's.

Johan felt himself blush as he watched his next opponent. He thought he was so cute now he understood why Edo Phoenix had so many fan girls.

"OH MY GOD THERE THEY ARE!" Fan girl 3 screamed

"Look Johan Andersen is there too! Talk about fan girl luck." Fan girl 4 happily said

"Oh oh. " Edo said 

"Edo there's only one thing to do and that's RUN!" Johan said calmly 

"Ok!" 

Johan grabbed his coat and hat along with the sunglasses. Then ran for the door. Edo followed they finally located Johan's car and went inside. 

"So which hotel are you staying at?" Johan asked curiously

Edo went bright red with embarrassment and laughed nervously "I haven't got anywhere to stay for the night I mean I'm only here for a month."

"Oh ok then." Johan said hurt "Why don't you stay at mine?" 

"Yeah that's a good idea." Edo said 

So they drove off to Johan's Apartment. 

"You can have my room. I'll sleep on the sofa." Johan said "Goodnight Edo."

"Goodnight Johan." Edo said "Thanks." 

There we go the first chapter of my new fiction. Please leave reviews 

Johan: Woo the first chapter is cool I like it

Edo: What's wrong with me?

Me: Sorry Edo it will be revealed but not now.

Edo: In that case PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers Faith

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. You must think I'm mad for one to start a new story when I'm halfway completing the other one. Another you must think to put these two as a pairing actually there's a proper name for this couple it's known as Superiorshipping. Most people have done one shot but I'll try and do a story for this I mean for this couple. 

Superior: _higher in rank, position or status._

Couple: Johan Andersen and Edo Phoenix. 

Chapter Two: Edo's Diagnosis 

THE NEXT MORNING ……..

Edo had woken up with a migraine again as usual. These migraines were getting more painful as days passed by. He brushed his teeth and then went downstairs to check if Johan was awake. Johan was already awake and was making breakfast which was waffles with maple syrup on top. Edo noticed that Johan had a bit of mixture on the tip of his nose. He rubbed his head and entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning Edo. Do you like waffles?" Johan asked while putting the mixture in the waffle toaster. 

"Good morning Johan. You haven't any chance got any aspirin have you? I got this major migraine." Edo asked 

"Yeah I have two seconds." Johan said

"Thank." 

Edo never got to finish his sentence as he fainted on the floor. He was shivering and slowly starting to turn a pale colour. 

"Edo? EDO!" said Johan

Johan pulled Edo onto his lap to stop him from shivering. This wasn't normal. Johan panicked and quickly called 911.

"Hallo ist mein name dokotor Johan Andersen. Ich arbete am Berlin Krankenhaus kann sie mich ein ambulance bitte zur folgenden adresse schicken? Danke" 

TEN MINUTES LATER…….

The ambulance arrived outside A E. Edo was on a stretcher and transferred into a bed. Johan worked at the A E ward. 

"Andersen what are you doing here? It's your day off." 

"Sorry doctor Patel but one of my friends was admitted just now in A E and I am not leaving until we find out what's wrong with him." Johan replied worriedly

Both Doctor Patel and Doctor Andersen walked over to were the unconscious Edo was sleeping. 

"Who admitted him?" Doctor Patel asked

"I did." Johan replied sadly

"Ok so what happened?" Doctor Patel Replied

"Well I was making waffles for him and me. When he asked for Aspirin because he said he had a migraine for over a week now. I also noted paleness and nausea as well. Sir it can't be serious can it? I mean he has no family they were murdered five years ago." Johan said 

"Well I'm gonna have to take an X-Ray just to be on the safe side." Doctor Patel said.

As Doctor Patel left to get ready for the X-Rays. Johan watched Edo closely incase of any attacks came by. The silvernette slept quietly.

AN HOUR LATER……..

Johan was waiting at Doctor Patel's office. He was nervous but sad. He couldn't see his future lover in pain. Doctor Patel walked in and he sat opposite Johan.

"Well I have to say the results aren't very good. Edo Phoenix has Acute Myelogenus Leukemia. " 

"Wait are you saying Edo has cancer. No he can't do." Johan said tears falling out of his eyes and onto his lap. He breathed slowly and looks Doctor Patel in the eye.

"Acute Myelogenus Leukemia is common in children as well as elderly but I think MR Phoenix was born with this disease. You have to be careful MR Andersen this disease is life threatening as only 50 of people who are diagnosed with it survive. Also MR Phoenix has only six months to live."

"Are there any cures?" Johan asked hopefully. 

"Yes there are Johan, Bone marrow transplant. Also after that operation is successful chemotherapy is the only option and there will be painkillers." 

"Ok then." Johan said hurt his heart throbbing in pain. 

"Edo will also need someone with "medical" experience to supervise him. Also he will not be allowed to duel for a year or two. I trust you Johan to look after him as soon as he gets home tomorrow evening you may start evaluating him from this moment." Doctor Patel said

"Ok sir I will deal with this matter and can you make sure none of the public learns of this." Johan asked 

"Ok I will make sure that doesn't happen. You may go and see MR Phoenix now." 

Johan left Doctor Patel's office and made his way to Edo's room. As he arrived he saw Edo was awake and Edo noticed the sadness in Johan's face. Edo knew that his fear was confirmed Johan knew of his condition. 

"Hey Edo!" Johan said with a happy tone

"You don't have to fake it you know, I already know about the condition and I only have six months to live. " Edo said sadly. 

Edo wiped the tears falling down Johan's face. Then pulled the bluenette into a hug. 

"Thank you for saving me Johan I always wanted to say this to you in Duel Academy but I love you." Edo said 

"I love you too Edo Phoenix." Johan replied. 

Edo then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Edo won of course. Edo carried on tasting Johan's warm cavern as Johan was doing the same. They pulled away ten minutes later. Johan pulled out his laptop and put the lab coat on the chair. Edo smiled a cheeky grin.

"I think tonight is going to be fun." Edo said with a true smile on his face and his blue eyes shining with love and lust. 

Ok don't forget to review people. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lovers Faith

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. You must think I'm mad for one to start a new story when I'm halfway completing the other one. Another you must think to put these two as a pairing actually there's a proper name for this couple it's known as Superiorshipping. Most people have done one shot but I'll try and do a story for this I mean for this couple. 

Superior: _higher in rank, position or status._

Couple: Johan Andersen and Edo Phoenix. 

Chapter Three: A Special Request 

As the day wore on Johan kept true to his word and watched Edo with a keen eye. The silvernette was asleep peacefully and he was smiling in his sleep. 

THAT NIGHT………

It was now ten pm in the night and Edo was still awake he couldn't sleep. Johan had fallen asleep with his head resting against the bed right next to his right hand. Edo could feel the bluenette's hair under his fingertips and slowly went onto stroke his neck and earlobe. Johan moaned this made Edo smile even more. Johan slowly opened his beautiful green eyes to see Edo awake and looking him lustfully. Johan blushed making a tomato more jealous. He could still feel Edo's hand in his hair. Edo gestured to him to sleep next to him he needed Johan's warmth. So Johan cuddled up to next him. Edo snuggled up to Johan's shoulder. Thank god this was a private ward so they wouldn't be overheard or interrupted. 

"What's wrong Edo?" Johan asked concerned

"Nothing. I just can't sleep that's all." Edo replied 

" So what are you suggesting?" Johan asked knowing where this was about to go. 

" Does this answer your question Jo Chan?" Edo replied

Edo pulled Johan into another passionate kiss. These kisses were so addictive. Edo seeing his advantage due to Johan's shock pushed Johan gently onto the bed and then started to kiss down Johan's neck. This made Johan moan even more. He found the perfect spot right under Johan's hair to give him a hickey. Then he slowly moved onto Johan's collarbone where he teased him with his tongue and made Johan shiver and reply with a moan. He slowly put his left hand up Johan's top. He slowly felt Johan's abs and then put his tongue on Johan's nipple. He started to suck and bite gently on the nipple making it go hard. He blew on the nub and made Johan moan in ecstasy. He then switched to the other nipple and repeated the same. Meanwhile Edo's hands were wandering all over Johan's body. They came to a stop when he undid Johan's pants and boxers single handed. Johan gasped he never let anyone see this part of him before. Edo whistled in delight. Then slowly put his mouth on the tip of Johan's member he started to lick, suck and bite gently. Johan was thrusting into Edo's mouth and Edo deep throated him as well. Johan's legs were getting tense and he was thrusting faster. Johan finally experienced coming for the first time in his life. Johan was sweating and breathing heavily. 

" Edo kun." Johan replied blissfully.

The two lovers pulled into another short but passionate kiss. Johan took off Edo's clothes. He whistled man Edo had such a gorgeous body. His arms muscular. He was slim with no fat and he had a patch of silver hair on his chest. Johan felt himself getting hard again. Edo was now blushing as Johan stood there clueless not knowing what to do. 

"Jo chan? Are you alright." Edo asked 

"Sorry Edo kun I was just admiring you you're so beautiful. " Johan replied dreamily.

Edo pulled Johan back to reality when he laid him down next to him and undid his own pants and boxers. 

"Edo kun I'm ready." Johan said

Johan went on all fours as Edo was rubbing his member with his spit and then put on a condom. He slowly entered Johan. Johan hissed in pain and this worried Edo. Johan's eyes were filled with tears. He let Johan adjust and then slowly started thrusting. Soon Johan was moaning in ecstasy. He had his first orgasm. Edo slowly too came inside Johan. 

Both boys were on the bed and hugged each other before putting their clothes back on. 

But suddenly disaster struck and Edo was starting to have a fit. Johan panicked and hit the red button. He watched painfully as Doctor Patel said this would happen and cried out in pain. Johan couldn't watch any longer. He burst into tears and fainted on the floor to unconscious.

I think I'll leave it there please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lovers Faith

Lovers Faith

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. You must think I'm mad for one to start a new story when I'm halfway completing the other one. Another you must think to put these two as a pairing actually there's a proper name for this couple it's known as Superiorshipping. Most people have done one shot but I'll try and do a story for this I mean for this couple.

Superior: _higher in rank, position or status._

Couple: Johan Andersen and Edo Phoenix.

Chapter Four: Johan's Dilemma 

Doctor Patel was forced to take another x-ray to check on Edo. It wasn't good news because the cancer cells were now attacking his spine and soon it'll would leave Edo disabled for life it they didn't do something. All they had to do was a bone marrow transplant so they could get rid of the infected tissue and replace with another. There was one problem Edo had a rare blood type.

Doctor Patel also knew that Johan was the only one who had that blood type since he donates his blood to the hospital. They had to wait until Johan awoke and ask him his opinion.

Sooner or later Edo was awake and saw the bed on his right. Johan was fast asleep and looked very cute. He held back his urge to jump on the bluenette. He didn't notice that Doctor Patel was there. He made his way towards Johan's bed and kissed Johan on the nose. Johan's eyes immediately opened and Edo smiled. They heard a cough behind them. They both turned around embarrassed to see Doctor Patel smiling.

"Oh Sir ……. What are you doing here? And why am I in a bed?" Johan asked confused scratching his hair and feeling his hickey.

"Good question MR Andersen. You collapsed when Edo had his seizure last night. Judging by MR Phoenix's action I say that you two are a couple is I correct?" Doctor Patel said

Both Edo and Johan went a bright red and tried to hide there faces. Doctor Patel smiled and then said "Andersen I want to see you in my office thank you."

Edo felt guilty Johan had lost his job or he thought.

"I'll see you later Edo." Johan said

"Ok Jo Chan." Edo replied sadly.

They quickly kissed it lasted a few minutes. Then Johan broke it and walked to see Doctor Patel. Edo let out a sad sigh.

Whatever it was that doctor Patel wanted to see Johan for it wasn't good news he could tell by the pain in his eyes. So he finally made it to Doctor Patel's office and knocked then went inside. Doctor Patel was sitting at his desk and in front of him on his desk were the x-rays of Edo's spine and ribs.

"MR Andersen I hate to be the bearer of bad words but I'm sorry Edo's condition is slowly decreasing each day there's only two months till his death date and we don't know if he'll be alive after that. Here are the x-rays we took last night while both of you were unconscious."

Doctor Patel handed over the folder containing the x-rays. Johan opened the folder his hands shaking. Johan's eyes widened in pain and shock. He looked at the x rays, tears filled his eyes. The cancer cells were multiplying and were attacking Edo's nervous system and internal organs. This cancer was more to ask for. Edo was getting worse. Doctor Patel watched the bluenette silently as he looked through the x-rays.

"Can't we have a bone marrow transplant?" Johan asked

"Yes that would stop it from attacking his nervous system but there is nothing we can do about the internal organs. I'm afraid it's a bit late for that." Doctor Patel said sadly.

Doctor Patel passed Johan a tissue. Johan wiped the tears in his eyes and then used Doctor Patel's washroom to wash his face. When he came out Doctor Patel asked him.

"Johan tell me what is your decision?"

Ok people don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovers Faith

Lovers Faith

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. You must think I'm mad for one to start a new story when I'm halfway completing the other one. Another you must think to put these two as a pairing actually there's a proper name for this couple it's known as Superiorshipping. Most people have done one shot but I'll try and do a story for this I mean for this couple.

Superior: _higher in rank, position or status._

Couple: Johan Andersen and Edo Phoenix.

Chapter Five: Johan's Decision

"Johan tell me what is your decision?"

Johan breathed in slowly and calmly and looked doctor Patel in the eye.

"I agree to be the donor to this operation."

Doctor Patel smiled and said seriously "Ok that's good news I want you to get changed into this and the nurse will put you under anesthetic. Meanwhile this is done I will go and see Edo. "

"Ok then." Johan replied

MEANWHILE IN EDO'S ROOM…..

"Good morning MR Phoenix. How are you feeling?" Doctor Patel asked

"I'm fine thank you. Where's Johan?" Edo replied worriedly

"He's getting ready for the operation." Doctor Patel said

"Operation? What operation?" Edo asked concerned

"I'll explain it to you. But please don't interrupt me. As you know your about to have a bone marrow transplant. There are two major types of bone marrow transplantation. One is Autologous bone marrow transplantation this involves the stem cell to be removed and stored in a freezer 24 hours before the operation but since we have no time due to your body condition we have chosen type two which is called Allogenic Transplant this means two people Johan being the donor and you being the receiver. No the donor doesn't have to be someone in your family. It can be anyone with the same blood type. But Johan has put himself at risk. If the operation is successful then Johan will temporary be ill due to the fact that his immune system will not be the same. This is because we removed a third of his white blood cells. Also there is a 99 percent chance then Johan might not survive the operation. He is willing to save you even if it means death. "

Edo burst into tears. He was speechless who knew that Johan would go this far. Edo agreed to the operation and he also was put under anesthetic.

THREE HOURS LATER……..

The operation was over and both adults were asleep. It would be another few hours before the drugs wore off. Then the two lovers could sleep in peace and a few days Edo's chemotherapy would start.

Ok don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovers Faith

Lovers Faith

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. You must think I'm mad for one to start a new story when I'm halfway completing the other one. Another you must think to put these two as a pairing actually there's a proper name for this couple it's known as Superiorshipping. Most people have done one shot but I'll try and do a story for this I mean for this couple.

Superior: _higher in rank, position or status._

Couple: Johan Andersen and Edo Phoenix.

Chapter Six: Another Lemon

Two weeks had passed since the operation both Edo and Johan were both back at Johan's Apartment. Johan was feeling exhausted. Edo was worried because Johan was going to ditch him. He knew in about three weeks that his time would be up. Johan was getting quieter by the day and Edo hardly slept because he was so worried out the bluenette. Maybe he should do something to cheer Johan up.

Edo walked up to Johan's bedroom where Johan was sleeping comfortably. Edo really wanted to sleep beside the bluenette and he did. He climbed onto the bed and quickly put the covers back over him and Johan. He saw Johan smiling in his sleep and quickly snuggled up to the bluenette. His head on Johan's chest. He could hear the heartbeat going slow but it was so harmonious that he fell asleep straight away. Johan woke up a while later to find a head on his chest. Edo's hair smelt of strawberries and for some reason he felt himself going hard. He blushed thanking that Edo was asleep. Edo felt a sharp poke coming from Johan's pants and Johan's heart rate race. Wow he never thought he have that effect on him.

Edo stuck one of his hands down Johan's pants and started to finger Johan's member. He then held it gently and tightly as he jacked Johan off. Johan was moaning more and more as it got halfway Edo stopped. Johan noted this and he opened his eyes to see Edo taking of his own clothes as well as Johan's. Then he motioned for Johan to sit on him as he slowly entered Johan. Soon Edo was doing him doggy style. Johan moaned so much and this was getting Edo horny. Edo started to run his finger down Johan's back which sent chills down the bluenette. He stopped halfway and continued kissing him. His other hand was firm around Johan's member. While all this was happening Johan was playing with Edo's nipples and then his mouth moved to Edo's neck. He kissed it leaving a huge red mark. Johan gasped when Edo's member hit his prostate. Edo continued to hit that spot getting faster by the second.

" FASTER HARDER FASTER PLEASE EDO KUN."

Edo had never heard Johan cry out in that way. He lost control and came inside him instantly. Johan gasped as he felt himself come in Edo's hand. Edo put his hand in Johan's mouth making him taste his own come and then Edo licked off the rest.

They both fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovers Faith

Lovers Faith

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. You must think I'm mad for one to start a new story when I'm halfway completing the other one. Another you must think to put these two as a pairing actually there's a proper name for this couple it's known as Superiorshipping. Most people have done one shot but I'll try and do a story for this I mean for this couple.

Superior: _higher in rank, position or status._

Couple: Johan Andersen and Edo Phoenix.

Chapter Seven: The last chapter

After that was over Edo had to quickly rush to the toilet. He sat down and started throwing up blood. His eyes blurring he couldn't see or hear. He was totally vulnerable. He fell on the floor with a soft thump. His heart had stopped on the spot.

Johan was worried he went to check on Edo. He knocked on the door.

"Edo? Edo is you alright?" Johan asked.

There was no reply. Johan banged the door down. He saw Edo on the floor. He quickly rushed to Edo's side and checked for a pulse. There was nothing not even a single breath. Johan's eyes filled with tears.

"EDO NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU HUH? NO YOU CAN'T BE GONE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME."

Tears rolled down Johan's cheeks and hit Edo's face. Johan felt strange his heart was about to explode. He could feel it beating too fast. No he too slowly fell to the floor beside Edo and closed his eyes and he knew he never open them again.

THE END ………


End file.
